


Avengers Short Stories

by Sssuperfam



Category: Avengers
Genre: I have no idea I'm new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssuperfam/pseuds/Sssuperfam
Summary: So this is my first story ever and sorry if its bad after all it is my first, but anyway hope you enjoy and I will be updating feel free to put suggestions or any mini stories for me to put in this oh and Marvel belongs to Sony or Disney and yes these are random and these might mostly contain Female Peter Parker but anyway Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Infinity War

So this is my first story ever and sorry if its bad after all it is my first, but anyway hope you enjoy and I will be updating feel free to put suggestions or any mini stories for me to put in this oh and Marvel belongs to Sony or Disney cause if i owned it peter would not have died :) Enjoy!

"Mr Stark?" Penny said

Peter staggered forward and those heartbreaking words "I don't feel so good"

"You're alright" Tony said

"I don't know... I don't know what's happening" Penny whimpered as Penny tumbled into Tony's arms, hugging him in distress

"I don't want to go" Penny sobbed, as dust started to form around her "I don't want to go sir, please. Please I don't want to go, I don't want to go"

They both collapsed, Penny layed on the floor with Tony hovering above him, Penny looked Tony in the eyes "I'm sorry"

She looked away and turned into dust.

In the Soul Realm.

Penny landed to the ground with a thump, when the guardians of the galaxy minus Rocket, Strange, Bucky Sam, Wanda, T'Challa, Shuri, Fury and Maria Hill with wide eyes whirled around to see what that noise that caused that see that it was Penny landing on the ground with a soft but loud thump to the ground about 1.3 meters away from them.

"Holy shit!, Penny!" Bucky yelled while running to her to see if she was okay, and when he got to her he could see big hand marks on her neck that look were from Thanos that were already turning into a sickening blue and purple bruise and a pale colour, and with dark bags under her eyes, and her hair was now up to her waist when the last time he saw her, her hair was up to shoulders.

"Pen? Are you ok?" Bucky asked warily moving closer by a few inches and doing this every few seconds and focusing on her to the point he didn't hear anyone come up behind him to pick her up and then when Bucky got close enough to start and pick her up Penny groaned in pain, this caused Bucky to pick her up faster and her to his chest and hide her neck from view.

"Crap, the Fuck happend to her she has the worst bruise I have seen anyone" Sam said with his eyes wide in alarm.

"I don't know, what happend she must have gotten injured badly" T'Challa said with concerned look because he could that Bucky is purposely covering her neck and well Wanda, T'Challa, Shuri, Fury did not miss the sudden guilty looks that were on the Guardians of the galaxy and Stranges face for a split a second.

"Hey, hey! Woah what are you doing" Bucky said alarmed while Mantis came closer and place her hands on Pennys head,

"She's in pain, and very sad" Mantis said after placing her hands on her head then standing back up

"We might know why" Quill said with a pained look

*After Explaining and showing the brusie*

"What what happend" Penny said while waking up in Bucky's arms "Bucky?" Penny said while she sleepily opened her eyes and in a groggy voice,

"Penny!?" Bucky said while looked wide awake and relieved

"Oh, Thank god!" Wanda said while sobbing relief and giving a teary smile to Penny

*After telling her were they are and whatever*

"So you're Peter Quill" Penny said while pointing to Peter and he gives a thumbs up "You're Drax" Penny said pointing to Drax who somehow he had a packet of chips and eating it slowly and nodding, "You're Mantis" Penny said to Mantis who smiled at her kindly "And you, you little cutie is Groot" Penny said to Groot

"I am Groot" Groot said

"Oh, Thank you Groot that was really kind to say" Penny said

"Yes it is Gro- You can understand him!" Quill said before he cut himself off

"Yeah.." Penny said while looking at him suspiciously like he was crazy, and thus at the look she gives him Sam, Bucky and Wanda burst out laughing.


	2. He 18th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a bit older in this one and yes i know he's a boy i just want explore so don't come at me please.

Everyone is arguing in the soul stone, and trying to make a plan when Sam goes

"Stay out of this Penny! We don't need a 15 year old trying to save our asses!" Sam said rudely to Penny who was only trying to help.

"18" Penny said with a straight face and a look of 'I'm done with you'

"What?" Sam said as his face losing a bit colour.

"It's my birthday, dumbass" Penny said with a hurt face while getting up to walk away from them, while they just went silent with looks of pity,

"Oh, god I'm so so-" Sam said before he got cut with violently slapping him to shut him up and leaving the redest mark they have seen

"It. Doesn't. Matter after all I fought you and Bucky when I was 16 because I was used as a weapon by a person I trust, but when I try to help or tell adults something that is worth their time and should take care of it themselves instead of of me, they cut me off and say I'm lying, but when we actually get past that, YOU and BUCKY said we would celebrate my birthday because you guys promised, but when I call to tell you it's my birthday you say that your 'busy' tell us what it is another time, but when I go to the movies with my best friend Ned, and your there with a little girl called 'Cassie' and you said you barely you know but yet you deciced that she is more important than a promise you made to me, you proved you can't do anything right and the fact you can't have my trust nor Bucky can" Penny said with a voice of slight steel and made Sam regret everything he has said and done that day, and she walks away

"What. The. Fuck! Wilson!" Wanda yelled at Sam disgusted he and Bucky would do such a thing to her

"Jesus Christ, look we may be assholes sometimes, but even we would come from fucking space to spend her birthday with her or even ask her if we could celebrate it tomorrow, but like what the fuck YOU even said that you barely know this 'Cassie'" Drax said angry and amazed at how rude one person could be.


	3. Peter. We talked about.

I don't own Sony or Marvel wish I did though and if I did Tony wouldn't have died nor would Peter get hit by a train, and the others would have not died, I don't really know what to say here

"Iron man, Iron man" Peter said distractedly while doing homework

"Does whatever iron can" Peter said while not noticing Tony, Rhodey, Happy, Strange and the guardians of the galaxy walked in on his song

"Shh" Strange said while putting his finger on his mouth

"Does he rust, yes he does" Peter said while the others wondering he is gonna say next

"And one time he watched me trun to dust" Peter said then heard muffled screaming and laughter coming from behind him and truned to see Tony sounding like a strangled cat and the others laughing while Strange just looked done with everything.

"Peter. We talked about this" Strange said

"I didn't realise you guys where there" Peter whispered

"I can't breathe" Rhodey laughed out


	4. Shot

Shot  
Disclaimer I do not own Disney nor do I own marvel wish I did though Tony wouldn't have died and just so you know I am not good at this type of stuff but I do want to get better please, if you spot any mistakes tell or you don't have to, and yes I am not dead do not worry I hope you enjoy though! Oh and just so you know in this, Gamora, Tony, Steve and Vision are dead in this, but not Natasha why Idk just felt like having her in this one.   
‘This means and thought or thinking’   
“This is talking”   
SSuperfam out

It just happened round sunset, Peter was walking to home from school or was it from school to the compound he couldn't really tell all he knew at the moment that his body was tingly or numb, was it Wednesday or Friday he couldn't tell but he could hear a panicked voice yelling his name he thinks?  
“Peter!” A familiar voice yet unfamiliar at the same time had yelled his name he could hear distress in his voice  
“Peter you have to keep your eyes open!” A second person had begged him It was a female he couldn't tell who she was, his world was so disorientated and fuzzy, he digged into his memories to try and find out what was causing him to feel like this he looked back and found the answer he was walking with either Wanda or Natasha he couldn't tell but he could definitely tell that he was walking with Bucky because of his unmistakable metal arm they were walking from his school well he was and he had bumped into them while they were going back to compound after being in a little café, but about less then halfway from the compound a man which had just robbed a shop nearby and was running from the cops and had let them for a moment of two had run into them and had shot Peter in the chest to run away while the other two got distracted by Peter who had fell to the ground in agony with his blood turning into a puddle slowly, but surely the female was holding his hand while Bucky was calling the Ambulance.  
“Pete! Please keep your eyes open the Ambulance is so close” the male he now recognised as Bucky, but Peter couldn't hear him because his ears had started ringing and he had started to taste a metallic taste in his mouth.  
‘Is this blood? It tastes like metal so it must be blood right?’ Peter thought and not noticed to Peter there was blood pooling in his throat causing him to cough out this blood this had caused more panic to surge through Bucky and turn into chills as they went down his back and he and the finally recognised woman known as Natasha Romanoff (I think that's how you spell her name?) had heard the wailing sirens of the Ambulance nearing them  
“Peter! Please keep your eyes open for a bit longer just a tiny bit longer!” Natasha had said with a bit of a tremble in her usually strong and steel voice, she never really showed emotions but when she had met Peter for the first time just like everyone else he had melted their hearts with his excitement and puppy like eyes,  
‘I’m so tired I wanna close my eyes so bad! It hurts to keep them open’ Peter thought in pain.  
Everyone had noticed that Peter always had a stubborn flame of determination they had called it, but at the moment his flame was slowly fading away as Peter started to close his eyes, just as the Ambulance arrived Peter's vision had faded and he had given in to his body that was begging him to rest.  
Peter had died on his way to the hospital, the bullet had pierced his lungs and got stuck in them causing his lungs to fill with blood, the man behind this Jackson Black had robbed the grocery store and had killed 10 people including Peter before he got caught seven hours after the incident had occurred, Peters funeral was on a rainy Saturday afternoon with dark clouds above in the sky, the people who had attended his funeral where his aunt who was sobbing into Happy's shoulder The avengers who were staring blank at his grave stone, Guardians of the Galaxy who were crying besides Rocket who was tearing up and Peters class and also surprisingly Flash came who would have thought.

Hope this was a good one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to pint out any mistakes! And you can also give me ideas of what to add to this if you want! Thank you for reading though!


End file.
